brawlbustersfandomcom-20200223-history
Skull Rock
A Skull Rock is a big zombie dressed like a rock star, carrying a magical microphone stand with a microphone. Skull Rocks can be found in Boss Battle games and Zombie Survival games with difficulty set to medium or hard. Each Skull Rock is worth eight points ("slays") when killed, just like Flatfeet. The high health and quick recovery from hits combined with the devastating attacks with the microphone stand makes Skull Rocks arguably the most dangerous NPC Zombies in the game. Basic Behavior Skull Rocks are best known for their medium to long range attack, a bunch of auto-aimed magical beams emitted from the microphone that can hit several players in a wide angle in front of the Skull Rock. A visible beam is only seen when a player gets hit, one beam for each hit player. The hit players experience an instantenous, strong pulling impulse, which makes them fly towards the Skull Rock with high speed. Although the hit from the beam already does a little damage itself, the worst is yet to come. After the beam attack, the Skull Rock does a horizontal swing with his microphone stand, which hits every player within a long radius with high damage and knockback. In practise, this swing hits all the players the Skull Rock managed to pull with his microphone plus every player that was carelessly trying to attack the Skull Rock from sides or behind during the pulling spell. Fortunately, the beam cannot pull players that are evading or using an item, and usually cannot even hit and damage an evading player. Unless the Skull Rock is on higher ground, the flight resulting from the pull can also be interrupted with an evasion, as the player is quickly back on the ground, just sliding towards the Skull Rock. In close range, a Skull Rock will quickly strike the ground with his microphone stand, creating a wide range AoE explosion, which does heavy damage and throws players away. This attack cannot be interrupted with an attack, and it is very difficult to dodge. This move makes it hard to attack Skull Rocks safely with close-combat attacks, just like the pulling spell makes it hard to do the same with ranged attacks. After that first attack, the Skull Rock will quickly continue with a horizontal swing with his microphone stand, which can hit the nearby players who didn't get hit by the first attack or did get hit but avoided getting thrown away. Tactics Against Skull Rocks Just like with Flatfeet, it might be a good idea to avoid unnecessary interruptions of Skull Rocks' passive moments with stunning or throwing attacks. Sluggers and firefighters can damage Skull Rocks with alt fire from range without shortening the passive moments. Skull Rocks are the hardest NPC zombies to keep in control with a attack combo. Attacking a Skull Rock with two or more players at the same time, with everyone pulling of a tight combo with minimal pushing and throwing, is one of the most efficient tactics to keep Skull Rocks in control and kill them quickly. Blitzers with the Earthquake move and especially boxers with the Swing Down move can also safely kill a Skull Rock alone by continuously throwing him into the air (and possibly throwing a primary attack punch or two in between). Note, that unlike in the case of a Flatfoot, a single rocker cannot keep a Skull Rock in control, because the close range AoE attack cannot be interrupted. Category:NPC Zombies